The present invention relates to a bicycle rim having a plurality of elongate slots for being connected with spokes. The spokes are easily installed to or disengaged from the rim.
A conventional connection between bicycle rim and spokes is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a plurality of holes 101 defined through the rim 100 for being connected with spokes 102 which has one end extends through the hole 101 and is fixed by a nut 103 at the inside of the rim 100. This combination requires an I-shaped rubber seal (not shown) to seal the hole 101 if a tubeless tire is used. Nevertheless, it takes a lot of time to install the rubber seal into the hole and the seal tends to be deformed or damaged after being used for a period of time.
FIGS. 2 to 4 show another embodiment of the conventional way for the connection of the rim 100xe2x80x2 and spokes 102xe2x80x2, wherein each hole 101xe2x80x2 in the rim 100 is inserted with a metal tube 104 through which the spoke 102xe2x80x2 extends. One end of the metal tube 104 includes a plurality of longitudinal slits 105 and the spoke 102xe2x80x2 includes an enlarged head 1021. A nut 106 is threadedly mounted to the spoke 102xe2x80x2 and may pull the enlarged head 1021 to expand the end of the metal tube 104 by the slits 105 as shown in FIG. 3. However, a tool is required to pull the spoke 102 out from the metal tube 104 when the spokes 102xe2x80x2 are to be replaced with new ones. The metal tubes 104 are then be damaged and have to be replaced with the spokes 102xe2x80x2. This increase the maintenance cost.
FIG. 5-7 show yet another embodiment of the conventional way for the connection of the rim 100xe2x80x3 and spokes 102xe2x80x3, wherein the spoke 102xe2x80x3: rotatably extends through a tube 107 having threaded outer periphery. A rectangular flange 108 is connected to an end of the tube 107 and located at the inside of the time 100xe2x80x3 and a nut 109 is threadedly mounted to the threaded outer periphery of the tube 107 so that the tube 107 is securely engaged with the hole in the rim 100xe2x80x3. It is noticed that the flange 108 contacts the inside of the rim 100xe2x80x3 at only two lines instead of surface, so that the flange 108 tends to be deformed and affects the tension of the spokes 10xe2x80x3.
The present invention intends to provide a combination between spokes and rim, and the holes in the rim are well sealed and the spokes are conveniently installed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bicycle rim having a plurality of elongate slots and each elongate slots is composed of a first diameter portion and a second diameter portion which is smaller than the first diameter portion. A tube having a threaded outer periphery has a flange on a first end thereof and a passage is defined longitudinally through the tube. The tube is inserted in each of the elongate slots and the flange is engaged with an inside of the rim. A core piece is inserted through the passage of the tube and has an enlarged head at a first end of the core piece. The enlarged head is engaged with the first end of the tube and a threaded inner periphery is defined in the core piece so that an end of a spoke is inserted in the core piece and threadedly engaged with the threaded inner periphery in the core piece. A cover member has a threaded hole defined therethrough which is threadedly connected to the threaded outer periphery of the tube. A protrusion extends from a side of the cover member and is engaged with the first diameter portion of each elongate slot. The cover member is connected to an outside of the rim and covers up each elongate slot.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.